My interview With A Vampire- Five Years Later
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is catching up with the gang. Katie and her secret affair with Samuel,filled with lies and loneliness. Sophie and Christian trying to control there needs around their daughter Eva and just trying to live a normal easy life. And as we all now,that won't happen.
1. Chapter 1

My Interview With A Vampire- Five Years Later

Chapter 1-

Katie's POV

I was laying naked on the most gorgeous man ever,Samuel. I still feel really bad because I promised Sophie after her wedding night many years ago I wouldn't have anything to do with him again. Were still doing the friends with benefit thing,which to be honest is hot as hell but I would like a proper relationship with him. I saw Samuels eyes flutter open and he just stared at me smirking.

"What you thinking about?"

"Sophie" he turned to his side and stroked my arm.

"We've had sex and now your thinking about Sophie,is there something your not telling me" I slapped him playfully and he chuckled.

"No,I feel bad for lying,she thinks I'm at my mums" I really do hate lying to Sophie,we've been friends forever.

"I know,how do you think I feel,if my son found out he would kill me" I sighed,I sat up and saw my phone was flashing blue,that's obviously another message from Sophie. Samuel then just pinned me to the floor hovering his lips over mine.

"Stop worrying,and have fun for once" I smiled and he covered his lips with mine,kissing me with so much force I just wanted to explode. He moved his lips to my neck and started nipping softly,that tickled so much.

"You know that tickles and it isn't funny"

"Oh it is" he carried on nipping my neck and I couldn't help but giggle and wave my legs about to try make him stop.

"Ok I surrender,I will stop worrying" he smiled then pulled me up with him.

"You are coming for a shower with me"

"Yes sir" I saluted him jokingly then he just pulled me to the bathroom.

Sophie's POV

I could hear music coming from Eva's room,all she ever seemed to do was dance. I ran up to her room and saw she was dancing on her bed to Feeling myself by Will. . She came over to me and took my hands so I would dance with her.

I'm feelin myself,

Coz I'm gonna get it on,

And I'm gonna do it up like I'm god damn it,god damn it im feeling myself,

Looking in the mirror,the mirror look at me,

The mirror be like baby you the shit,god damn it you the shit,you the shit,you the shit,god dam it your the shit,god damn it you the shit,you the shit.

"What is with this music Eva?"

"Twerk mum" I looked at her confused and she giggled so cutely and started demonstrating it to me. She was shaking her little bum,and I couldn't help but smirk,Eva turned around then pointed where I should do it.

"I'm not so sure"

"Oh I think mummy should" we both turned round to see Christian at the door with his arms folded smirking. I gave him evils then stood to where Eva pointed,bless her she looked so excited. I started shaking my bum and then I saw Eva was next to me doing the same,we both started laughing. I stopped and bent down so I was on Eva's level.

"You better not be doing that to boys"

"Eww"

"That's my girl"

"But I do want to be a cheerleader though" I stroked her blonde curls and smiled.

"You'll be perfect,just try not to show them any vampire tricks ok"

"Ok" I brought her in for a hug and kissed her cheek.

"I love you baby"

"Love you to mum,and my friend does" she walked over to Christian and he picked her up for a hug.

"What do you mean your friend loves mummy?"

"He says she's beautiful"

"Does he now?"

"Yeah,I agree with him"

"So do I" Christian chucked her in the air then caught her and he was rewarded with her gorgeous giggle. He let her down and she went off to the bathroom. I walked past Christian purposely letting my side graze him,then went down the stairs to the living room. Christian then appeared infront of me and pulled me by the waist so I was closer to his body.

"I think Eva's in her bath now" I licked my lips and kissed him softly.

"Mm,I think she is" we both chuckled then he pushed me over to the sofa and came on top of me. He kissed me back using his tongue to eat my mouth,I moaned and put my hands up his chest digging my nails in. He moved his kisses down my throat until he got to my neck,he licked it and made my body shiver.

"Stop teasing me,just do it already" he pierced his fangs into my neck and started drinking,blood sharing is very intense and just as good as sex. He swirled his tongue around and I could feel myself ready to come,I growled. He kissed it one last time before looking back at me smiling. I wiped the bit of blood from his chin and put it into my mouth.

"Mm,I taste good"

"You sure do"

"I need you Christian" he licked my bottom lip and I trembled.

"I fucking need you to,but we would need somebody to babysit Eva"

"I've asked Katie but I've heard nothing" he stroked my face tenderly then laid down and brought me so I was resting on his body.

"I haven't heard of my dad either" I sighed,I need Christian,all I think about is the way he handles me in bed,why am I always so horny.

"Try Katie again"

"I will later, I can't stand not having you..." He smirked then tried to act dumb.

"What? I dont understand what you are trying to say"

"Yes you do" he acted wounded so I bit on his bottom lip then slid my tongue across the tiny drop of blood.

"Mm,it's a vampire thing,being horny all the time"

"Your telling me" he chuckled then pulled me in for a hug stroking my hair lightly.

"I love you Sophie"

"I love you to" I put my hand into his and just rested until Eva would need us to help her. Eva is so beautiful and so clever, after all she does come from Christian she has to be. I finally got the family I wanted,and for Katie to act normal around Christian. I have text her so many times about babysitting because Jesus do I need my filling of Christian,she says she is at her mums but she never stays there long because she gets irritated by them.

"Mummy,daddy can you help me please" I was about to get up but Christian got up and kissed me on the cheek.

"I'm coming Eva" he went up the stairs to our daughter,I smiled as I watched him go.

"I'm a lucky bitch " I smiled at my own comment then decided just to lay on this sofa,until they both got down here.

Katie's POV

'Hey Katie,i was just wondering if you could babysit,really need some alone time with christian xx' I read the text and sighed feeling guilty. Here I am screwing her husbands father and she's not getting nothing. I felt Samuels arms wrap around me and kiss my neck.

"What's up?"

"Sophie text me again,she needs me to babysit"

"Hasn't she said that in every text?"

"Yeah but she needs alone time with Christian"

"Yeah you should go then" I turned around feeling kind of wounded,sounds like he wants me to go.

"Thanks" I walked off and he appeared infront of me smiling.

"No not like that because vampire needs are a lot stronger then humans,if she doesn't get any soon,she'll explode"

"Oh" I tired to get the picture of my best friend being horny for Christian,I shook my head and looked back at him.

"Well I best go then"

"Yeah,just text when you want to see me again" he then just walked off into his bedroom. I felt lonely now,every time I go he acts so fine with it,but I feel like I want to curl up in a ball and sob. I really need someone to talk to about this but the only person I have is Sophie,but if I tell her this she would go crazy. I sighed then went to pack my bags so I could leave to Sophie's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

I heard the front door lock,I finished my blood bag and chucked it in the bin, I went to the door and opened it seeing Katie there smiling,about time she was here.  
>"Hey sorry,mum wouldn't let me go"<br>"It's fine" Katie gave a me a quick hug then put her bag down on the sofa.  
>"I would of been here two days ago when you last text me but you know how my mum is" I nodded and shouted up to Christian to bring Eva down to see Katie.<br>"Want a drink Katie?"  
>"No I'm alright thanks" why is she acting all weird,as soon as christian came down with Eva a smile crept across her face. Christian passed Eva to Katie and she just hugged her,it's so sweet how much Katie loves Eva. Christian walked over and kissed my lips sweetly,lingering his lips on mine while looking into my eyes,I could feel the hunger pouring out of him,I blushed and looked back over to Eva and cleared my throat.<br>"Eva's missed you Katie,I have aswell"Katie looked over at me almost guilty like and half smiled.  
>"Yeah sorry about that" Christian was hugging me from behind,keeping me close to his body,I was so happy to see us all back together again. The three people I love the most,someone's phone started to ring,Katie sighed and put Eva on the sofa.<br>"Sorry guys"  
>"Mummy,will you braid my hair?"<br>"Of course come on darling" I took hold of Eva's hand and we went up the stairs to her bedroom so I could braid her hair.

Katie's POV

I smiled at Christian and walked into the kitchen so I could take the call.  
>"Hello"<br>"Katie it's me"  
>"Samuel?" I had to whisper that so no one could hear.<br>"I'm,I'm in trouble" I could hear his voice trembling down the phone,what the hells happened.  
>"What,tell me?"<br>"My ex wife knows I'm sleeping with you"  
>"What!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth in shock,why did I shout that so loud. I looked behind me and saw I was still alone,phew.<br>"You left the dress behind that you wore to Sophia's wedding"  
>"Oh no"<br>"What did she do?"  
>"She just left,I've ruined everything"<br>"It will be ok"  
>"No it fucking won't this is your fault" then the phone line went dead,I can't believe he blames it on me,well yeah it kind of is but I didn't do it on purpose. I took a deep breath and turned around and saw Christian was there looking ready to pounce,shit.<br>"Hey Christian" just act casual Katie.  
>"Cut the crap Katie,I heard everything,you been sleeping with my dad?" He walked closer and I leant against the wall so we wasn't to close.<br>"Ha,what you on about?" I could even feel my pulse getting faster,Christian looked like he was ready to kill.  
>"Shut up you stupid bitch" he held me by the throat and looked at me with pure hatred,I tried to get his hand off but he was to strong.<br>"Get off you crazy bastard" I was really struggling to breathe,I kicked my leg out and it managed to knock him off me. He was about to go for me again but Sophie came in and looked at us in terror.  
>"What's going on?" Christian turned around.<br>"Why don't you let lovely little Katie tell you" Sophie looked at me and I just couldn't find the restraint to tell her,she's my best friend.

Sophie's POV

"Come on then" we've been standing here for about ten minutes now,Christians tapping on the counter clearly frustrated and Katie's looking anywhere but at me. I walked over until I was in front of Katie and coughed so she would look at me.  
>"Katie aren't we friends?" She finally looked up and sighed.<br>"Yeah"  
>"Then tell me"<br>"Ever since your wedding,me and your dad have been sleeping together" I felt Christian come over to me and I held him back Incase he did something he'd regret even though I don't particularly blame him for being mad.  
>"Katie you promised me you wouldn't,why did you tell Christian?"<br>"I didn't he found out"  
>"How?" Christian turned me around and chuckled kind of manically.<br>"Well your little slapper friend left a dress over at my dads and my mum went over to see him and found it,he phoned her up to say this"  
>"Your not exactly perfect Christian" Christian went over to Katie and snarled in her face.<br>"No I'm not,but I fucking love Sophie and I haven't lied to her,I've never disappointed her,but you fucking my dad has crossed a line" Katie looked over at me looking for reassurance.  
>"No sorry Katie,you promised me and you can't keep blaming Christian for everything,when your not perfect"<br>"So you hate me to?"  
>"No,I'm just disappointed"<br>"I'm so sorry Sophie,I never wanted to hurt you,can I go see Eva"  
>"No" Christian spat that comment at Katie then stormed out of the kitchen.<br>"Yeah here's some money,take her to a hotel with you for two days and have fun okay" Katie took the money and hugged me,I took a deep breathe and walked back out into the living room. Katie was holding Eva's hand with a big bag on her back,Eva turned around and smiled.  
>"Love you mum"<br>"Love you to,you said goodbye to dad"  
>"Yeah" they both walked out and I just felt like feeding on a human until I felt nothing but power. I best go look for Christian Incase he does exactly what I'm thinking.<p>

After half an hour I found him sat on the roof,tapping his finger against his mouth. I sat next o him and grabbed hold of his hand. I leant my head on his shoulder and eventually he rested his head on mine.  
>"I know your pissed off Christian and I understand,but she's still my friend"<br>"Your friend that's screwing with my dad,great friend you have" I sighed and moved so I was sat on his lap,stroking his face slowly.  
>"Christian" he looked up and did a deep sigh.<br>"What?"  
>"I love you" I moved in for a sweet kiss but he ended up holding me tightly to him and start eating away at my mouth. With that he was using his tongue to make me melt,I moaned then he pulled me down so I was on the roof,he kissed my neck softly then sunk his teeth in,it was rather painful but the way he was going at me,made me feel so hot. He licked the wound he had made to make it heal,he looked back at me and licked his lips.<br>"I want you now,come with me?" He held out his hand and I took it,he dragged me down the roof and into the bedroom. He pushed me onto the bed and brought his lips back to mine,sucking my bottom lip.  
>"Mm,Christian "<br>"I need a night that will make me forget" I pulled him underneath and stared into his hurt but beautiful eyes.  
>"And that I will give to you"<p> 


End file.
